His Prisoner
by MikiLovesShikaTema
Summary: First story. Smut. Dark Romance. Mature content. AU. - Temari likes Shikamaru. A lot. But will it change when she discover something dark from him.
1. Chapter 1

**"I don't know what it is,**

 **but you do things to me,**

 **lovely dark things.**

 **Even**

 **the gentle unexpected**

 **graze of your hand on mine**

 **is annihilating"**

 **-Beau Taplin, Lovely Dark Things**

Temari didn't know what she currently feels. Maybe ecstatic. She was finally invited by Shikamaru to visit his house. She continously flirt and annoy him but the latter seems to repel all her advances. But today, as if luck was on her side, he suddenly ask her to have dinner in his house.

She was happily eating her food when suddenly...

"Shika—"

He was gazing intently at her.

"I tried Tem. I tried. But you were persistent and frustrating."

She was shocked. He never called him Tem before. "What… what do you…"

"I'll give you what you want. We'll both have what we want." She felt like his dark orbs were piercing through her soul.

"Shika, No.. I—I feel..."

She stood up from the table, her hand reaching out to steady herself. She knocked over the glass sitting quietly from next to her. She swayed and fell, but Shikamaru was already there to catch her.

He was carrying her to the bedroom. The lights were dim but she could still see his face.

"Stop—" she tried to twist in his arm, tried to get away from him. She was hitting him with his fist, but Shikamaru didn't bulge in.

"Oh, god. You drugged me, why?" she moaned. He lay her down on his bed.

"I told you Temari. I tried to stay away from you but you are just so persistent. Now. You're mine. You're my prisoner." Shikamaru answered.

He raised her arms above her head. She tried to pull from his grip, but the drug is making her weak.

"Shika— please stop.." tears are treatening to creep from her eyes.

Shikamaru didn't listen and continue with his work, tying her wrist above her head on the bed post. He then moved down to the bottom of the bed. He pulled another rope around her ankle and tied it. He tied the rope to the bedpost and pulled it taut. Then the other foot. When he tightened the rope, her legs were pulled apart.

Tears finally run down her cheek. She felt ashamed of herself. She felt vulnerable. She can't believe the man she loves will put her in this situation.

"I won't hurt you. I promise.." he was gently stroking her cheek, wiping the tears away. "But if you ever tried to escape, well, then I might have to kill you."

She continue sobbing, twisting against the ropes.

He get up and was back holding a scissor. She heard him snip against the fabric of her dress. Another snip. Then her clothes and underwear were gone.

He bent down and kissed her on the mouth. She squirmed and turned her face away.

"Stop moving too much Tem, I'm giving you what you want so why don't you just stay still and enjoy it." he said firmly.

"NOOO! I NEVER WANTED THIS!" she cried. He removed his clothes and throw it across the floor. They were now both completely naked.

"Why change of heart? You were acting like a whore towards me." Then his hands ran down over her body. His mouth moved down, biting and nipping her neck softly. His tongue licked her body, then his teeth closed down on her arm. His hands were everywhere, stroking, squeezing. She tried hard to suppressed all her moans.

"Stop..please.." she begged.

He licked her nipple, Shikamaru isn't listening to her plea, the pressure making her harden instantly. Then his tongue slides down to her stomach. Slowly licking her, it went down to her entrance. He ran his tongue in light circles over the swollen lips and sucked its juices.

"Ahh..Shika.." she moaned not being able to hold it back.

"Hmm..you like that?" He said when he lift his head and grinned on her.

She shook her head wildly from side to side, embarassed of her reaction.

He start loosening the ropes in her ankles. She pulled her legs, and the knots gave way. She closed her legs tightly, ashamed of what is happening. His hands grasped on her hips, and flipped her body over.

"Tsk. Pathetic!" he spanked her hard.

"AH!" His fingers teased her wet entrance, moving in cirles and rubbing on her clit. Then inserting and sliding on its opening.

"God, you're so delicious.." she heard him whisper while licking his fingers that had been on her entrance. His chest was hot on top of her back.

"I should have done this before you know..but my mind keeps on bugging me not to." This time though, his cock was sliding against her ass. "..so I stop the medication"

"Shit! You're insane. Get off me." she shouted angrily. The tip eased forward into her, pressing for entrance.

"No. Not that I finally have you." He pushed his member hard into her swollen sex with one sharp thrust. "AHHH!" she cried out loud, she was never penetrated before. Her lower body stings with agony. She could feel blood seeping from her entrance.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry Tem.." concern can be detected from his voice, he kiss her gently on her nape. "If I knew, I should have been gentle..." He turned her head and lick the tears running down her cheek. He didn't move for a while letting her adjust to his size. She felt herself expand, clenching around him. "Does it still hurt?" He asked sincerely and showered her face with kisses. She didn't answer him. It was hurting so much at first but know she felt incredible. She honestly like how his member fit inside her.

After a few seconds, he started to move slowly. "Ohhhh," she moaned. Inch by inch, rocking back and forth, he worked his swollen cock deep into her gently almost as if making love to her. "Ahh..Shikaa.."

"I need you Tem.." he wispered and nibble her earlobe. She was confused yet pleasured. One second he was acting like a madman, the next second he was acting like the man he always wanted and loved.

"I-I don't understand.." she said between her moans.

"What is it?" he gently flipped her body so they are now face to face with each other, then Shikamaru continue to penetrate her.

"Y-You.." she answered staring at his eyes.

He chuckled and thrust forward deep inside her again. She clutched the sheets and arched her back. Every second felt like forever to her. The pleasure is too much. The world disappeared in her sight as he continue to edged inward.

His hands were placed on her both sides as he worked his cock in deeper. She bucked her hips, and placed her legs on his waist, she was enjoying the sensation. Their eyes are staring on each other.

She lost herself completely on him. Rocking, moaning, she moved along with him, his hips rolling against her. He thrust faster and faster, the pumping of his cock can be hear accross the room. Her orgasm is on its peak. She gasped and gripped the sheets hardly. Her wrists strained at the ropes.

"I'm so glad I'm your first Tem.." he said and kissed her on the lips. She replied on his kisses. His cock urged on deeper inside while kissing her.

He stopped kissing her and stare at her teal eyes. "Tell me.. What do you want Tem?"

Her consciousness slipped back through her body from his query.

"Tem, tell me what you want." he asked again.

"I want you Shikamaru. I always do."

He groaned. His hot seed burst deep inside her. "I love you Shika.." she moaned. She shuddered with him as he pumped into her one last time, then slipped out.

He remove the rope binding her wrist. "Tem. Stay here with me. Forever." he said looking at her intently. Her lips were pressed together and didn't answer.

He then move on her side and held her tightly. "You're mine." Shikamaru held her tightly and never let her go. She shut her eyes as tears continue to flow from it. She love him so much. But she never knew how Shikamaru felt about her. All she knew was.

She was _his prisoner_.

A/N: Yo! This is my first story. Dunno if someone will read this tho. Sorry if they are way out of character. Just wanna share as this is continously bugging my mind. Hmm..never really thought I'll write a smut. Haha. Tell me your thoughts about it. I was thinking of making it a multi-chaptered fic but I think it's okay as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**"In that moment, he needed to consume her,**

 **to fill her,**

 **to mark her as his...**

 **Just as she needed to open herself to him,**

 **to be desired,**

 **taken,**

 **owned."**

 **\- DireLilith, Dark Little Corner**

Light was slowly creeping to the open window, as heat touches her face gently, she languidly open her eyes and inspect her surrounding. She was alone. She was lying on his bed covered with a thick blanket, she checked on it and noticed she's still naked.

"Arghhh.." She groaned, her whole body is aching from their last night activity. She unconsciously placed her arm on her forehead as she remember the scene from last night. _Shit! Stupid Temari. Next time fall for someone who is not a psycho. You're really stupid. Augh! I need to get away from here and go back home. I hope Kankuro or Gaara wouldn't suspect anything._

She gets up from the bed and try to find her torn dress and undies but it was nowhere in sight. She looks around trying to find something to wear, so she rummage through Shikamaru's closet and get a shirt and pants to wear. But his shirt was big enough to cover her and looked like a dress, so she settled on it.

 _Hmm..I hope he's gone, so I can sneak out._

Temari slowly creep out from Shikamaru's room, luckily it looks like the house was empty. She went down from the staircase and go directly to the maindoor, she immediately reached for the doorknob and twist it. _Damn!_ It was locked.

"Ehem.." someone cleared his troat from behind. "Where are you going?" His voice sound annoyed.

She closed her eyes and prayed to Kami-sama that he would not kill him. "I-I..H-home.." she twist her body to face him. Frightened is clearly visible in her face.

"You're already home." he said flatly.

"W-wait. What? N-noo! My brothers are probably looking for me and my things.. they're still at home."

"I already informed your brothers, you're staying here with me. As for your things, I could buy you new one." he answered. She didn't believe him, she knew her brothers wouldn't entrust her to Shikamaru. Kankuro always said that there is something dark and peculiar about him but she simply ignore his stupid assumption, she was head over heels for Shikamaru. But now, she knew that he was right. She remained silent, she wouldn't dare to object him. She need to find a way out on her own.

"Follow me."

She followed her without questioning, she still felt scared of him. He was rather different to the Shikamaru she knew. The one she could always annoy and flirt. This one was cold and cruel. They reached the dining area that they had dinner (or so she thought) last night. Food were already prepared in the table.

"Sit." he commanded. She sit across from him and stays still and silent.

Shikamaru is already digging in his food when she noticed Temari remain unmoved. "Why aren't you touching your food?" he asked, there is a little irritation in his voice. Temari tried to open her mouth to answer but.. "I didn't drug it." he added.

"I-I am not really hungry." she respond shyly.

"Come here Tem." he motioned for her to come on his side but Temari remained from her position. Seeing that she was unfazed. He slam the utensils he was holding on the table. "Don't make me repeat myself Tem." The sounds of utensils clacking on the table terrified her. She immediately stands up and moves toward him. Before she could be at his side, he yanked her by her arm, making her sit on his lap.

He buried his face on the crook of her neck, sniffing her. "You smell like sex." she blushed on his bold statement. "Delicious. Maybe you could be my breakfast instead." Her eyes were wide open. "NO!" she panicked. He laughed from her reaction. He reached for the utensils and grab food from the plate. "Open your mouth." she was confused but obliged. She was afraid Shikamaru might force himself again to her. She blushed as he was feeding her. "You need to eat and regain your strength." he continue feeding her.

He watched her as she slowly chew on her food and swallow it hard. He extend for the glass of water and give it to her. "Drink.." she followed all his order. "Can you feed yourself?" she nodded slowly, embarrassed of his question. He gave the utensils to her. He adjusted her position. She felt her arm on her belly. He was now hugging her from behind.

"My shirt looks good on you.." he whispered on her ear. She continue eating, her body shivered, his smell was intoxicating making his statement sound so sexy on her ears. _Shit! Stop it Temari._

After a couple of minutes on that position. "Uhm.. Shika, I'm done." she said uncomfortably. "Oh, really? So it's my turn to have my breakfast?" he asked. "Y-yess.." she said unsure if she needs to answer. "But you ate my breakfast Tem." his hug tighten on her. A sharp intake of breath was heard. "Y-you can have my food S-shika."

"Or I can have you instead Tem." he started to nip on her neck while his hands travel inside her shirt, cupping her breast. "D-dont.." she moaned. He massage her breast, her nipples are getting harder. She squeezed her eyes shut and bite her lips hard. She always felt weak in Shikamaru's arm. His right hand pulls on her left nipple while his left hand travels to south. His foot motioned to separate his legs. He grinned feeling her wet swollen sex. "You're very naughty Tem..you already have your breakfast but it looks like you still want me." he said then licks her neck sensually. "N-no.." she said and try to close her legs but it was too late because Shikamaru already insert his finger, closing her legs while Shikamaru's digit was inside just added pleasure to what she is feeling. "Ahhh.." she moaned.

She held her breath while Shikamaru continue to finger fuck her. Her head is jerk upward resting on Shikamaru's neck. His fingers are expertly moving in and out of her entrance, adding finger one at a time. She can't holdback, she wanted to explode. Then he stopped. _Fuck!_ She inhales sharply, she's almost there.

He removed her shirt on her making her naked then he position her so they are now face to face while she's still sitting on his lap. She instantly cover her breasts. He laughed on her reaction. "Stop acting prude Tem, I already saw and tasted it last night." feeling flustered, she immediately try to stand up and get away from him. But he was too fast as he held her both arms. "We're not done yet Temari." he exclaimed angrily.

He pulls his pants out together with his boxer until it reach his knees. Seeing what is about to happen, Temari squirm and try to get away from him. But his hand on her arm is too strong. "Relax Tem, this won't hurt you." she remember how it feels and continue to struggle. "No! it will hurt!"

Shikamaru pulls her and gave her kiss in her mouth, she tried to open her mouth to say something but Shikamaru took advantage of it and insert her tongue. He tasted every nook and cranny of her mouth. She can feel his erect member piercing her belly. She panicked again trying to move away but Shikamaru is holding her back. He continue to ravish her mouth. Then he slowly lift her hips to insert his anticipating member. She felt his member slowly inserting her entrance, she tried to move but Shikamaru won't let her. She shut her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. True to his words, it never hurt. She open her eyes when he stopped kissing her. He was fully inside her. "Does it hurt?" he grinned. She looked away from him, embarrassed.

"You need to move Tem.." he was holding her hips on both side. "I-I dunnoo..what to do." her cheeks were tinted with red hues. He smiles and kisses her forehead. He held her hips and guided her to move. She is now bouncing in front of Shikamaru. She bit her lips, it was bliss. She placed her arms on his neck and continue bouncing, her breasts bounced with her. He smirked, he catches her breasts and massage it, pulling the nipples with his index and middle finger at the same time. Temari closes her eyes feeling the sensation. "You're good." he reached for her and bite her collar bone. "Faster Tem.." she moved faster on his request. He grabbed her and sucked on her breast, nipping and biting her nipple. "S-Shika..S-hikaa.." he was moving with her, trusting hard and receiving her. Her muscles inside tightens. She was very close. He kissed her in the mouth. "Shika..I-I'm.." she can't finish her statement. "Shh..Let's come together Tem.." and with one swift trust, they both explode inside. Shikamaru release all his seeds inside her. "Ahh.." she groaned. His member is still inside her. She was very exhausted, she rest her head on Shikamaru's neck and close her eyes.

"Thank you Temari.." he kissed her cheek while she slowly falls asleep.

A/N: Hahaha! Wooh! I think that was intense. Hmm.. I've decided to make this a multi-chaptered fic to reveal how Temari falls for Shikamaru, and as to why he was acting indifferently. Jaa ne! Hope you guys enjoy reading. Geez, this story will be filled with lots of lemons so beware.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving you was**

 **The most**

 **Exquisite form**

 **Of**

 **Self destruction**

Shikamaru entered the coffee shop looking tired and worried. He set himself on a queue while holding his laptop firmly. It's been three days since he last saw her. A certain someone that— presents him the best smile, serves the best coffee, gives the best talk and makes his heart beats abnormally. On normal days, whenever Shikamaru entered the coffee shop she would wave and greet him cheerfully. However, today, his day had been quiet. He didn't want to admit it but he undeniably misses the presence of that someone. He felt restless without her.

He settled himself on a table isolated from a crowd and open his laptop while he wait for his order. He remember his last encounter with her.

 _"Shikaaa!" she exclaimed cheerfully while waving at him as he entered the coffee shop, completely ignoring the customers that are staring at her. "Hey love! Ohayou!" she smiles brightly at him from the counter._

 _He sighed on her extravagant geeting. He went to his usual place and hide from his laptop, not wanting to attract too much attention. He decided to order later. Few minutes later, a cup of coffee was placed on his table._

 _"Grumpy?" she sat on the chair across from him._

 _"I haven't ordered yet." he said, pretending to type something on his laptop._

 _"Well, you didn't have to.. I know your favorite." she retort back and wink at him. He almost blush from her statement, so he cleared his throat. Hoping that the heat creeping through his cheek would stop from appearing._

 _"Don't you have work to do?" he asked carefully not yearning to sound rude, he didn't want her to leave but he didn't want her to know as well— that he was enjoying her company. To be honest, he usually went to the shop an hour before his work shift so he could spare time secretly glancing at her while she works. And sometimes, when he's lucky she leaves her counter to talk to him, there are times that he would purposely work in the coffee shop just to see her._

 _"C'mon! Stop being such a sissy! I know that you like to talk to me as much as I like to talk to you." He never admitted it but he likes her, but she was always confessing her feelings that he doubts if she's even serious about it._

 _He sighed, he can't admit such thing. He reached for his coffee and sip it. The coffee made by her is always the best._

 _"Do you like it?" she asked._

 _He nod. "Yea, It's great." he was about to pick his wallet to pay her but she stopped her. "It's in the house."_

 _"I didn't went here to have free coffee."_

 _She giggled on his response. "It's alright..besides it's not like I always treat you. I just want you to have it coz you look really grumpy."_

 _"It's your fault for always making a scene." he said._

 _"What's wrong with that? I'm just happy to see you. I don't understand why you never dated me, why you're not attracted to me, Am I not pretty enough?" she sighed and stand up. "Okay, I need to go back." she glance on the line of people accumulating in the counter._

 _"H-hey.." he called._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Thanks, Temari."_

 _She just smiled sweetly at him, though he notice a glimpse of sadness in her teal eyes. She went back to the counter. He decided to go to work as well, when he closed his laptop a sticky note was on it._

 ** _Have nice day Grumpy! :)_**

 _He smile as he place the note on his pocket. He only wish he had same courage. **Someday, I'll tell you how beautiful you are Temari.**_

"Anou..here's your order." a girl with long dark purple hair distract him from his reverie as she place his coffee on the table.

"Thanks." he said. He sip on his coffee and noticed that the girl is still standing and fidgetting in front of him. "Do you want to say something?" he asked.

"H-hai..T-temari-san...d-do you k-know what happened to her?" she asked stuttering.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you on that. Where is she?" he asked curiously.

She bowed her head and bite her bottom lip. "She's gone." she whispered.

"Eh? Where did she go? Did she went back to Suna?"

"N-no.." she starts sobbing. He was annoyed with her reaction, she keeps delaying the answer from his question which irritates him. "Hinata, where's Temari?"

She cover her face with her palms and answered. "She's gone Shikamaru, she's gone. She died three days ago."

The world stopped as a cup of coffee shattered on the floor. The words keep repeating on his head like a video on playback. _It can't be._ If this was a joke, it will be the horribliest joke ever spoken. He slumped on the floor processing the words on his head.

 _She's gone Shikamaru, she's gone. She died three days ago_.

"Why Temari?" he whispered as tears flow down from his eyes.

A/N: Okay, I'm so evil. Hihi. Don't worry you'll understand everything in future updates. But for now, here's a short update to bugged you with too many questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**"I want to be yours**

 **Filled with you**

 **In every part**

 **Owned**

 **Possessed**

 **Traped**

 **Turned into weakness**

 **I want you to beg for mercy**

 **And hope for cruelty"**

 **-Ana Sobota**

Temari stared back on her reflection in the mirror as she stripped her clothes. Her teal orbs flashed in disbelief. She examine herself, her body is almost covered with bruises, bite marks and hickeys in different sizes. She bit her lips in rage. She was furious with Shikamaru but most precisely to herself. The man firmly display how he owns her. On the back of her mind, she could only blame her body for its betrayal. He really was so damn good in pleasuring her.

She slowly step inside the tub to relax. The warm water is hugging her sore muscles. Her mind is in chaos as she keeps on thinking about Shikamaru's action. All of a sudden this man turn into someone else. _What's with you Shika?_ She slowly close her eyes as she is still in deep thought. Her memory recalls the scene as he drags him into her new called _prison_.

 _It was a secret room hidden behind his library. The room was small and covered in red and black walls. There is no window to determine if the sun set or rise. There is a single bed inside, a closet and lamp table. It was dark and suffocating. The only distinguishable about the room were the chains hanging on the wall. It gave her goose bumps._

 _"From now on this will be your room. Stay here. I don't want him to see you." he stated as he released his wrist._

 _She sat on the bed and raised her eyebrow in inquiry. "Who's he, Shikamaru?" she was curious, she might find a way out with this knowledge._

 _He grinned and pecked on her lips. "No one important." And she didn't bought it._

 _"Why are you doing this?" she stared at him._

 _"Because you're mine."_

 _She clicked her tongue in disbelief._ _"You don't own me Shikamaru. Just because you have me first doesn't mean you own me. I want to go home. My brothers are probably worried, they never knew where I went."_

 _"This is your home. And I swear Tem your brothers will no longer look for you."_

 _She slapped him in the face. "How dare you?!" she stated angrily._

 _He just stared at her. "Do not provoke me to hurt you." she back off from his statement. Her_ _pulse began to thump loudly in her ears._ _She stared back, he's strong and she knows she can't do anything ones he hurt her._

 _He slowly turns his back on her. "Rest and be a good girl. " the door— most precisely a wall, close as he left the room._

 _After a while, Temari opened her eyes to rinse._

 _She closed the bathroom door and went to the closet to change. She stretched as she slumped comfortably in bed. Then slowly reaching her dreamland. She deserves a tedious sleep after all._

She jerked awake as she felt someone touching her cheek. Her body cringed back to sit, retreating away from him. He was naked on top, showing his chest and broad shoulders.

"Don't move" he said, grabbing her arm, fingers wrapped tightly around it.

"W-what..do you want? "

"Don't move. I won't hurt you." she struggled to pull away.

"Stop it Tem! You know you can't win against me. I'm stronger than you." His hand released her arm and went down to her right leg stroking it gently. A flash of terror went through her. _No. Not again._ She kicked him hard in his chest but he caught her leg before it landed.

"Okay, let's make a deal. I'll give you one request.. except letting you free. But you have to stop fighting and just cooperate."

This is her chance to escape she thought. "D-deal.." she relax herself and slowly slid to lie herself in bed.

He hover himself above her and trace her jawline with kisses. His hands move to touch her possessively while he continue kissing her. She closed her eyes, feeling all the pleasure Shikamaru is giving her. Her nerves seize to thrill as she felt his lips on her neck, kissing and sucking it.

His hands began to raise her night dress and remove it. She felt his erection pressing against her thighs. He cupped one breast with his hand, his thumb smoothing circles around the hard button while he suck on the the other breast. She bite her lips enjoying the sensation. He rolled her nipple idly with his thumb. His other hand moved down, his fingertips dragging across her skin. Then he hooked the waist of her panties with it. He paused for a moment, pulling down her panties and his underwear in one smooth motion.

She blushed in embarrassment. She was already wet. Shikamaru kissed her again, running a line of kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, then back. She just lay there. Enjoying it. She did not move. Did not fight it.

She started to feel needy. Shikamaru was taking his time making her ached for him.

"P-please.." Temari whispered. Her voice was hoarse lingering with lust.

"What is it Tem?"

"Stop torturing me.."

Then he rocked forward, sliding the tip of his cock close to her entrance, it became wet with all her juices.

"Do you like that?"

She moaned. "Inside S-Shika.." He tilted her hips up, entering her slowly. His fingers slid down over her clit. Temari breathed in sharply as he wet his fingers with all her juices. Then he pressed down against her swollen clit.

"A-ahhhh!" she cried out aloud.

He pushed deeper inside her. Trusting inside and out. His thumb rolled over her tender clit, flicking it with every thrust. His swollen cock worked its way deeper and deeper into her core.

This was a desire that she obviously admitted to herself. In the pitch black she saw stars flash before my eyes.

He was moving her body so that it would pleasure him perfectly. Shikamaru was using her as a sex toy, his thrusts absolutely ignoring all her cries. Temari rocked her hips forward, meeting all his deep thrusts.

Suddenly, she twisted underneath him. "A-ahh..Shikaa.." but he had pinned her against his body with both arms. He was being rough on her. A gasp of pleasure escaped from her mouth.

Their sweat were mixing with her juices making every motion sleek. She thought it will be finally over, but his rhythm of thrusts grew faster and deeper. His body tense as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her orgasm ripped through her at the same time as his.

The stars in her eyes turned into fireworks as she cums. Blinding her with brightness.

Temari screamed out loud, riding him hard into climax. He shuddered as her body clenched, draining his seed completely inside her.

Then she moved so he slid out of her. His cock was dripping with their juices. He then sit up and dress.

"About my.." she began, but was stopped when he kissed her in the lips. "Let's talk about it some other time. Go back to sleep." he stands up but she hold his hand.

"What is it Tem?" she wanted to tell him to stay, to cuddle with her while they sleep but the words ain't coming out of her mouth.

"N-nothing.." she answered and released his hand.

He turned and went back to his room.

She shifted in her bed. It will be a long night.

A/N: OMG! Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm so glad that you're reading my story. Never thought someone would appreciate this really. Haha. Anyways, someone **almost** guess Shikamaru's condition but I was expecting for the correct term. Tehee~ don't worry I'll give more hints in the next chapter for you guys to deduced it. Please continue to support me. *bows*

P. S. : Sorry for too much smut/lemon scenes but you have to bear with it. Besides, you'll find out why..in the future. Hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**And like the moon**

 **he had a side of him so dark,**

 **that even the stars**

 **couldn't shine on it;**

 **He had a side of him so cold,**

 **that even the sun**

 **couldn't burn on it.**

His eyes peered out— barely open, the fog rolled in and tranquil on its surrounding. He noticed that he woke up on a dark and cold alley. A shudder ran down his spine as the chill enwrapped his body. He sat up and leaned against the wall, pushing his long dark hair that was loosened from its ponytail out of his eyes. _Shit. Not again._

He closed his eyes trying to recollect the events that lead him to this spot. He remember going out of his house but never recall where he went. It happened a lot. He can't remember how he gets to certain places and how he gets home seemingly. After a few intake of deep breaths, he stood and decided to pay someone a visit.

"Shikamaru, come in" a middle age blonde woman invited him inside her office.

He walked inside upon her invitation. "I'm sorry to visit without prior notice."

The woman smiled sweetly at him. "It's quite alright. Last time we've met, I was hoping you were doing great, so what brings you here?"

"He's back." he answered flatly.

She nodded on his answer and opened her drawer. Examining from the files inside, she reached out on the pile with the name "NARA, SHIKAMARU" embedded on it. "Tell me more about it." she muttered.

"Well, I've noticed that this past few weeks.. I've had series of black outs..again." he paused for awhile. "I-I thought they're ALL gone. But I know he's back.. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what's happening. I can't remember things most of the time" he placed his palm on his forehead for support. "Just I know, he controls me."

"Have you stop taking your medicines?" she asked.

"I-I think..I-I don't know.. Whenever I'll try to take it, the bottle is already empty and whenever I bought a new one it just mysteriously disappear. I t-think, it's because of him. He was taking it away so he can control me."

"How come you just visited today?"

"I'm sorry..I was distracted. It was like everything in my life has been falling apart."

She looked at him in the eye before suggesting. "Would you like to talk to him?"

His mouth open in a gape. "I-I don't think that's a good idea.. Tsunade-sama."

"Trust me it will be." The woman smiled and before he knew it, everything went dark.

 _Shikamaru rubbed his eye as he woke up in a vast empty valley. It was dark and foggy. He could hear someone whistling in the dark, in a tune he's very familiar of._

 _"Show yourself!" he exclaimed._

 _The figure laughed as the fog gave way. "Long time no see Shikamaru." a tall figure with short dark brown hair with menancing eyes grined as he greet him, both hands inside his pocket._

 _"Akio."_

 _The man named Akio smiled on him. "Glad you could still remember me."_

 _Shikamaru tackled him and pinned him on the ground. "Stop this! Why are you still here?!" he shouted angrily at him._

 _"What? Are you going to kill me just how you kill them?" he just smiled on him._

 _"Y-you're not real."_

 _He chuckled loudly. "I am..I am.." slowly Akio's dark hair grew same length as his. His eyes formed like his, his nose, his mouth, his face, slowly his image cast identical to Shikamaru. "S-stop." Shikamaru stammered._

 _"I am you." he growled on Shikamaru's ears and whispered something._

"NOOO!" Shikamaru woke up from a sofa breathing heavily. A glass of water was offered in front of him.

"How was it?" Tsunade inquired.

He took the glass and drink from it. "It was still bad like the first time. He always finds a way to taunt me."

"What did he say?"

"I don't think I want to talk about it." he sighed. "Why am I dealing with him Tsunade-sama? Shouldn't you talk to him instead?"

Tsunade smiled on him and placed his hands on his shoulder. " We've been done with that phase. You're already aware of their existence, it will be better for you to confront him. The others are gone I suppose?"

"Yes, it's just him. I know."

"Have you figured out why he's back?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "I-I think it was because of her. I-I fell in love with her. But I am afraid that she never feels the same way as I do. Then I think it triggered, among us Akio is the best with women, he easily swayed anyone. I know he wanted her as well. As much as I wanted her..My immense desire for her makes Akio stronger controlling me. But.."

"But what Shikamaru?"

"She's dead."

Her eyes widened in shock on his statement. "Are you sure?" he nodded gently "I've visited her tomb."

She gently placed her hands behind his back. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I love her Tsunade-sama and I didn't get the chance to tell her." tears finally let go of his eyes. "And now I don't understand what Akio wants."

"We'll figured it out Shikamaru..visit me as often as you can. You can talk to my secretary Shizune with regards to my schedule."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I need to leave now, somehow I felt relieved talking it out on you."

She smiled. "It's my pleasure. Make sure to come back Shikamaru" he wave as he went out of her office. She looked down on Shikamaru's file resting on her table. 5 names were crossed out recorded below his' Axis diagnosis. The names have different personality description corresponding with it. She encircled the last one and rewrite.

 **Akio**.

A/N: Again! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm so happy! :D The update had gone so long because I was torn between revealing it or not. Hmm.. But then I find a way to twerk things out. I wanted to prolong the agony but then.. Okay, I'm so indecisive haha. I haven't said it directly but the clues are all there. I hope my work will not torture me so I can write more chappies! Jaa ne. Aishiteru all.


	6. Chapter 6

**We are made**

 **of all those**

 **who have built**

 **and broken us.**

 **-Atticus**

The still and peaceful night sky was disturbed by a wail of a new born baby. As the moon smiled in delight for a new existence, a turf of black hair exposed visibly from the mother's protective arms.

"He's beautiful." the father whispered as he kissed his wife on her forehead. "Thank you, Yoshino."

The mother— named Yoshino smiled sweetly at him. "Indeed."

"Welcome to this world Shikamaru." his father announced proudly.

Shikamaru Nara was born on the night of September 22, he was born on a wealthy and prominent family. He was the pride of his parents. The heir of the Nara family.

 _At the very young age of 4._ He obtains almost everything that he desires. He was spoiled yet clever.

"Kaa-chan..when I grow up I want to be like Oyaji." Shikamaru declared smiling while he was occupied with coloring his drawing. They were in the living room waiting for Shikaku to arrived. She was very pleased with her son's statement. "But.." he continued and looked at her mother.

"Hmm..but?" she asked curiously.

"But I will not leave mom. I will always be by her side." he answered then continue with his artwork of their "stick" family portrait.

She smiled genuinely at him and hugged him tightly from behind. "Dad didn't leave mom, he's just busy with work. He works hard for you..for us. He may not be always by our side physically but you know son, he's always here." she pointed at his small chest.

Shikamaru giggled as he felt the touch of his mother on his chest. "Oyaji will not fit here."

She laughed at his innocent statement. "But Shikamaru's heart is big, mom and dad will fit. And someday more people will found their place inside it."

He didn't quite understand but he nodded. "Daisuki Kaa-chan.." he turns and hugged her back.

"I love you more Shikamaru." she nuzzled her nose on Shikamaru's small frame.

"Tadaima!" they heard as someone called from the corridor. Shikamaru release himself from her mother's grip and ran down the corridor to meet his father. "Oyaji!" he squealed excitedly. His father immediately caught his son as Shikamaru tried to tackle him. "Okaeri." Shikamaru giggled from his father's arm. "Woah! Someone's very cheerful." his father exclaimed. "Oyaji, I made a drawing." he said proudly. By that time, Yoshino was walking towards them.

"Okaeri anata." she greeted as she kissed Shikaku's cheek. "You seems tired. Is everything alright?" she asked while gently holding his shoulder. "Daijoubu. There's alot of things to work on with the company but I'm fine." he smiled sweetly to her.

"I'll take care of Shikamaru." she said while trying to reach for her son but Shikamaru gripped tightly on his father. "Oyaji needs to see my drawing." he exclaimed pouting. Shikaku laughed on his son's reaction.

Yoshino sighed then smiled. "Okay, young man. Your father needs to see how artistic you are."

Shikamaru smiles brightly as he told stories of his day to his father. They walked back together in the living room merrily. They were an epitome of a happy family.

 _At the age of 7_ , he was curious and mischievous.

He was looking on a cloudy sky outside their porch. Her is mother drinking tea while reading a book across from his side. The clouds were freely floating in the sky, not minding that certain figure from below, he was in deep thoughts while staring at it.

"Kaa-chan.."

"Yes dear?" she lifted her head from the book she was reading.

"Where do people go when they die?"

She was startled from his question, unsure on what answer to give on his 7 year old son.

Seeing that his mother is not yet ready with any answer he continued. "Do they go to heaven? Or Hell? Are these place even real?"

"I don't know son. But what I know is, they will always stay in our hearts."

He nodded and smiled while staring at the clouds.

 _At the age of 13_ , he was broken and devastated. Shikamaru's parents died from a vehicular accident. They were travelling back home from a business trip when their car was crushed by the car of a drunk man. He stared at their tomb sobbing quietly.

"Kaa-chan..Oyaji..I miss you." he holds his chest while tears discharge freely from his eyes. The cold breeze propelled through his skin sending him shivers. He then started to cry out loudly— feeling empty, cold and alone.

Since that day, Shikamaru lived with his mother's step sister and her husband. They were the only person approximately related to him. But they never treated Shikamaru fairly. They were abusive and cunning.

"Wake up! You good for nothing bastard!" shouted the man as he kicked Shikamaru in the stomach. Shikamaru winced in pain as he struggled to move his body. He was able to kneeled cluthching on his abdomen. He was wearing a tattered clothes and was covered with wounds and bruises. A dried blood clot is evident from the side of his lips.

A young woman grinned behind the man. "I still can't believe that Yoshino married a very wealthy man like your father. She's such a whore!"

"MY MOM'S NOT A WHORE!" he retorted back angrily.

The back hand of the man reached Shikamaru's cheek as he slapped him hardly. "Shut up! You piece of shit!" he stumbled on the ground. "We should have killed him." the man turned on the young woman.

"Wait until he gets 18 anata, by then he could get all the fortune that his father has worked for." she smiles wickedly. "Then we could kill him and get the money ourselves."

The man chuckled from her wife's statement. "Besides, the allowance we get from letting him live here is immense." she added.

"YOU'RE BOTH A MONSTER!" Shikamaru shouted as he strived hard to get back on his knees. He received a punch from the man instead. "Shut up and clean the pigsty!" Then the man and woman left him.

Everyday, Shikamaru will be treated worse than a slave. He sleeps in the corral with the animals. He will worked hard on the farm that they own and will let him starve. Some other day, they would give Shikamaru food for the animals and there are times they would give him left overs.

Shikamaru cried hard as he doze that night. He missed his parents so much.

A strong gust of wind shove outside the house, a great storm is coming. The man and woman sleeps peacefully in bed not caring for the turbulence outside. A figure lurking in the shadow with glint in his eyes approach the couple. He yields a sharp object in his hand, the figure pressed it closer to the man's throat and with one swift move he sliced the life out of him. The woman stirred at her sleep and woke up. She screamed as the blood spurted from the neck of his husband.

"What the fuck!" she stumbled from the bed and crawled away from the figured. "Shi-Shi..you evil!" she stuttered frightened for her life.

The figure reached for the woman's hair as she struggled to get away from him. "S-stop! Forgive me. Spare me please Shikamaru."

He grinned at her as she pulled her hair hard. "My name's **Keitaro**." he then proceed to slit her throat.

 _At the age of 15_ , he became tough and sensible.

Shikamaru never knew what happened that night. When he woke up, he was already soaked and lying on a ground. He never knew where he was, but he was thankful that finally— he never gets to live with the man and woman who made his life a living hell.

For two years, Shikamaru strived hard to survive. He would steal money for food. He would brawled with people for a place to sleep. He goes where his feet would lead him.

"Hey kid! You know it's a bad thing to steal." a tall man, with brown eyes, short black spiky hair, and a beard held Shikamaru's arm taking the wallet he steals from an old lady.

"Give it back!" Shikamaru tried to reach for the wallet that the man grabbed from him. "No, we'll return this to the lady."

Shikamaru kicked on him in the shin. "No! Don't tell me what to do." but the man was fast and avoided it. "Listen kid! My name's Asuma. I won't hurt you. How about we return this to the lady and I'll treat you." he stated smiling at him.

"I'm not a kid." he said and gave up his protest. Asuma ruffled his hair as they walk together to find the lady.

"Ma'am!" Asuma shouted as soon as she found the owner of the wallet. The old lady turned as he saw Asuma calling.

"You have dropped this." He approached the lady and returned her wallet. "Oh God! Thank you so much young man!" she smiled in relief as she reached for her wallet. "How much could I pay you for your kindness?"

"Eh? You don't have to, so glad we catch up on you. Please have a safe day." Asuma said smiling. The lady bowed as a courtesy and left him.

"Why didn't you told her I stole it?" Shikamaru asked standing by his side.

Asuma laughed as he reach for his drag. "Why would I? You seemed a nice guy." Shikamaru knotted his forehead in his statement.

"I already told you my name, so what's yours?" Asuma asked as he released a smoke from his mouth.

"Shikamaru..Shikamaru Nara" he answered.

Asuma's eyes widen at the mentioned of his last name.

"N-nara?"

A/N: Geez, Shikamaru's background. I was sooo excited to share this. Hope you enjoy this Haha, stay tuned! :)


End file.
